1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorizer for a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a deodorizer for a refrigerator capable of improving deodorizing performance by increasing a surface area coming in contact with the cool air.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a refrigerator maintains freshness of food items as cool air cooled by a freezing cycle is sent to a freezing compartment (chamber) and a refrigerating compartment (chamber) to freeze food items stored in the freezing compartment or to maintain food items stored in the refrigerating compartment at a low temperature.
In the refrigerating compartment, food items are stored at a temperature that is higher than a freezing point, unlike the freezing compartment in which the food items are stored in a frozen state. For this reason, the smell (odor) is generated from the food items stored in the refrigerating compartment. In order to remove such odor generated from various food items stored in the refrigerating compartment, a deodorizer is installed inside the refrigerating compartment.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a general refrigerator.
A general side by side type refrigerator includes a main body 10 having a receiving space therein; a freezing compartment 12 disposed at one of left and right sides of the main body 10, for keeping frozen items; and a refrigerating compartment 14 separated from the freezing compartment 12 by a mullion wall 16 and disposed at the other one of the left and right sides of the main body 10, for keeping cooled items.
A heat exchanger 18 by which air is cooled while passing therethrough, and a blowing fan 20 for forcedly sending the air cooled by the heat exchanger 18 into the refrigerating compartment 14 are installed at a rear upper wall of the freezing compartment 12.
A cool-air supply passage 22 through which the cool air is supplied from the blowing fan 20 into the refrigerating compartment 14 is formed at an upper side of the mullion wall 16, and a cool-air suction passage 24 through which the cool air, which has completed cooling operation while circulating inside the refrigerating compartment 14, is introduced to the heat exchanger 18 is formed at a lower side of the mullion wall 16.
The refrigerating compartment 14 is provided with a rear cool-air discharge duct 26 communicating with the cool-air supply passage 22 and installed at a rear wall of the refrigerating compartment, for discharging the cool air from the rear of the refrigerating compartment 14; a left cool-air discharge duct 28 installed at the left side of the refrigerating compartment 14, for discharging the cool air from the left side of the refrigerating compartment 14; and a right cool-air discharge duct 30 for discharging the cool air from the right side of the refrigerating compartment 14.
The cool-air suction passage 24 is installed with a deodorizer assembly 32 for removing the odor contained in the cool air which has completed cooling operation for food items stored in the refrigerating chamber while circulating inside the refrigerating chamber.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of a deodorizer assembly according to the conventional art.
The deodorizer assembly according to the conventional art includes a case 110 mounted at the cool-air suction passage 24 and having a receiving space 116 and a plurality of through holes 118 through which cool air passes; a deodorizer 114 mounted in the receiving space 116, for removing the odor when the cool air passes therethrough; and a cover 112 mounted at the case 110, protecting the deodorizer 114 and having a plurality of through holes 120 through which the cool air passes.
The deodorizer 114 has a rectangular parallelepiped shape with a certain thickness to be inserted in the receiving space 116 of the case 110, and a plurality of through holes 124 through which the cool air passes are formed at the deodorizer 114.
The operation of the deodorizer assembly according to the conventional art will now be described.
The cool air which has circulated inside the refrigerating chamber 14 is sucked through the through holes 120 of the cover 112 and passes through the through holes 124 formed at the deodorizer 114, whereby the odor contained in the cool air is removed. Then, the deodorized cool air by the deodorizer 114 is introduced to the cool-air suction passage 24 through the through holes 118 of the case 110.
However, the deodorizer assembly according to the conventional art has following problems.
Because the odor is removed while the cool air passes through the through holes 124 formed at the deodorizer 114, if an area of the through hole 124 is formed to be large, the odor of the cool air passing through the through hole 124 is partially removed, which results in deterioration of deodorizing performance. Also, if the area of the through hole 124 is formed to be small, flow resistance of the air is generated, and thus the air cannot be smoothly sucked therein.